Interviews with the Naruto Characters!
by amanda devaine
Summary: Yup, just like the title suggests, Interviews with the Naruto characters. So far we have, Teams 7, 8, and 9, the Sand Sibs, Team Gai and Surprise Guests! Sakura fans, do not enter. :P Interviews with the Naruto Characters :D
1. Naruto, Sasuke, and who cares?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, Naruto Abridged, Sweeney Todd, or Dora the Explorer.

Okay so we're interviewing some Naruto characters. Self-explanatory. Unlike others, mine will be longer and not filled with random people.  
I got Suckera from my friend Fio Also, it may say Host: that means Me: sorry

This is on a stage with a chair and a couch. The chair for me the couch for them.

**asdfjkl;**

Me: Hello everyone. Thanks for agreeing to an interview today!

Naruto: Sure! I'm getting ramen out of this, right?

Me: Sure.

Naruto: YES! BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: Shut up, Loser!

Me: Wow, you're cheerful today.

Sasuke: -death glare-

Me: Okay then..

Sakura: I'm so glad to be here and answer questions for my ador-

Me: Yeah, just shut up.

Sakura: But whyyyyy?

Me: Because nobody likes you..

Sakura: Aww.

Sasuke: It's true.

Me: SEE!? Anyway Kakashi you can come out now.

Kakashi: -walks out- But why am I here? We all know that this interview will basically have questions pointed to the three mor- I mean students here, can't I just read IchaIcha?

Me: NO...pleeeeease?

Kakashi: ...Psh, please, I'm Kakashi! -leaves-

Me: Okay then.. Naruto, we all know that you have a..-gags-.. crush on Sakura..is there anyone else you like?

Naruto: Well...

Sakura: OF COURSE NOT BECAUSE I HAVE PINK HAIR! -looks at Sasuke- I mean, what kind of guy doesn't like pink ha-

Me: Shut up!

Sakura: Why did you bring me on this show if I'm not supposed to talk?

Me: Because Naruto wouldn't come without you. Anyway, answer the question.

Naruto: Uhh.. Well you see... there is the one...

Me: C'mon you can tell me.

Naruto: Um... Hinata-chan...WAIT! THERE'S AN AUDIENCE HERE!

Me: Umm... no there's not...

Naruto: Yes there is.. TT Well, since I already told you that... To tell you the truth, I don't like Sakura at all. She's annoying...and who is born with pink hair?

Sasuke: Finally, Naruto makes some sense.

Me: Yeah, we all agree with you, but..

Sakura: HEY!

Me: Shut up forehead girl. anyway, why wouldn't you agree to coming on this show without her?

Sakura: Yeah!

Me: -Death glare-

Naruto: Because I don't want Hinata to know..

Me: Well, I hear...nevermind just wait until the end of the interview...anyway Sasuke

Sasuke: Hn?

Me: Don't worry, you'll like this one. Why do you think Sakura is so annoying? Details are appreciated.

Sasuke: She stalks me wherever I go. Whenever we're in the middle of a fight she goes "Sasuke. Naruto. Sasuke. Sasuke. Naruto. Sasuke.." and it drives me insane. Even if my brother didn't kill my family, I'd still be emo.

Me: So true. Thank you!

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Sasuke doesn't like me!!

Sasuke: What was your first clue?

Me: Moving on...Sakura.

Sakura: I get to answer a question!?

Me: Yeah sure. Why are you so obsessed with Sasuke? He's obviously not interested in you.

Sakura: He will be just you wait!

Me: Okay then..what makes you think that?

Sakura: What emo boy doesn't want a useless girl with pink hair?

Me: I'll let Sasuke answer that one.

Sasuke: Me.

Sakura: Aw.

Me: So Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah?

Me: Explain to us in detail why you like Hinata? (Note: I don't dislike Hinata, she just wants to know why.)

Naruto: Uh.. she's nice... she's pretty...she's not annoying...she's-

20 Minutes Later.

Naruto: She's nice...

Me: Okay, that's enough of that, I'm bored... thanks.. Now if you had to bring back one Naruto character from the dead, who would it be? Sasuke?

Sasuke: I would bring back... umm... can I say my whole clan?

Me: No.

Sasuke: ...too bad...

Me: Mmk... What about you Naruto?

Naruto: Hmm. -thinks- HAKU! she was pretty.

Sasuke: Umm..Naruto...

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: Haku was a-- you know what? Nevermind, I've already explained this to you before.

Me: Uhh... Haku was a guy..

Naruto: WHAT!?

Sasuke: This happens every time..

Sakura: What about me?

Me: Fine I'll humor you...-in an overbearing cheesy little kid show like Dora the Explorer voice- and who would you choose Sakura?!

Sakura: Uh... hmm... uhh.. -10 minutes later- Pass!

Me: normal voice You little... -note to self: Sakura gets a deathnote- So anyway, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn?

Me: Why do you always say Hn? I mean what does that mean?

Sasuke: I don't really know.

Me: So where did you hear it?

Sasuke: Itachi said it once when I was little. So I copied it.

Me: Well, we can see who the next Kakashi is -cough-copycatninja-cough- Anywayyyy...

Sasuke: Whatever.

Kakashi: -pokes head through- HEY!

Naruto: I want a question! ME ME ME!

Me: Umm okay. So if you had to choose one Ninja to be for a day, who would you be?

Naruto: HOKAGE!

Me: Um..the third hokage? Or the fourth? Or the fifth? Be specific.

Naruto: The Sixth Hokage! That's gonna be me! BELIEVE IT!!

Me: I mean someone other than you...someone with a full name and character depth.

Naruto: Darn, I was gonna say Tenten but..

Me: No, you can't choose TenTen.. So can you think of anyone Naruto?

Naruto: I would be... Iruka sensei.

Me: Why Iruka? That's a little random.

Naruto: Well, I think of it like this. He has enough money to treat me to ramen every once in a while, right?

Me: yeah..and??

Naruto: Well he must be rich! I eat alot of ramen, BELIEVE IT!

Me: Umm okay then? What about you Sasuke?

Sasuke: Itachi.

Me: what? I thought you hated Itachi.

Sasuke: Well, you said for a day..so I would be Itachi so that I could kill myself. And then be Sasuke again.

Me: Wow..you really are emo..but that's okay..very..uh resourceful?

Sakura: -ahem-

Me: what, Suckera? Oops, I mean Saaaakkkuuurrrraaaa.

Suckera: HEY!

Me: WHAT?!

Sakura: Umm. I want to answer too!

Me: Let Sweeney just come and kill me now.

Sakura: Umm yeah anyway... I pick Sasuke!

Me: Why sasuke?

Sakura: I would make him fall in love with me!!

Sasuke: Not even if you were me.

Me: Okay, Sakura, you suck too much, you have to go.

Sakura: Aww...-leaves-

Naruto: thank you!

Sasuke: -smirk-

Me: She will be replaced by Hinata-chan! -gets up and pulls Hinata on stage- So, Hinata.

Hinata: Y-yes? -See's Naruto and turns red-

Me: woah, don't pass out! anyway, tell us...do you hate sakura?

Hinata: Umm...well... uh...

Me: we won't tell her.

Hinata: M-m-maybe..

Me: OKAY! :) Now all of you name your best friend!

Naruto: Umm...

Me: Well, what's taking you so long?

Naruto: Well... uhh...it's kind of weird.

Me: What?

Naruto: I don't really have one.

Me: C'mon, what about Sasuke?

Naruto: He kinda hates me..

Sasuke: Hn. No I don't.

Naruto: You don't?!

Sasuke: No..

Naruto: WANNA BE MY BEST FRIEND!?

Sasuke: Sure..

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!

Sasuke: Don't do that..

NOTE: THIS IS NOT SASUNARU THEY'RE JUST BEST FRIENDS

Me: Wow... okay, what about you Hinata?

Hinata: K-kiba kun and Sh-shino-kun.

Me: Wow. Okay, well. One last thing.

Naruto: Yeah? Yeah? Yeah!?

Me: You know that thing I said I was gonna tell you at the end of the episode after you told me that you liked Hi-

Naruto: SH!

Me: Right, well, I just thought you'd like to know that Hinata likes Hinata's red you Hinata faints

Naruto: REALLY!?

Sasuke: You still haven't noticed..loser.

Naruto: You know what, at least I'm not... at least I don't... okay fine you win.

-Hinata wakes up-

Naruto: I like you too, Hinata.

Hinata: R-really Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Yeah. -blushes-

Sasuke: I'm gonna be sick..

Me: Okay, well we need to ask Kakashi at least one question so...KAKASHI GET OUT HERE!

Sasuke: I thought you said there was one more thing earlier.

Me: I lied.

Kakashi: Gah, I was almost done with Icha Icha Paradise.

Me: You need to be asked at least one question.

Kakashi: Okay then.

Me: So.. Why are you reading IchaIcha Paradise all the time? Wouldn't you be finished by now?? (Seriously wtf?)

Kakashi: No.

Me: Why?

Kakashi: I have STMLFB..

Me: and that is..?

Kakashi: Short Term Memory Loss (FOR BOOKS)

Me: Wow..that's a little random.

Kakashi: My surgery's scheduled for this Saturday.

Me: Okayy. Well, before this gets any more random, I'm gonna end this. See you next time (If people actually like it, this is my first fanfic ever!)


	2. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino

Interviews with Team 8! (SOME SPOILERS!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here at all.  
If you don't know what I mean by Naruto Abridged, go to and look it up! Btw, I don't own Youtube either!  
Sakura bashing included.  
Also, if you have suggestions for me to ask Shikamaru, Ino, or Chouji, you can review with your suggestions. Any good ideas for random things to happen appreciated too :

Me: Hello team 8! How are you all?

Kiba: Awesome!

Shino: Good.

Hinata: I-I-I'm g-good.

Me: Is there a reason Kurenai isn't here?

Kiba: She's out on a date!

Me: Really? With who?

Kiba: Azuma.

Me: Wow, that's completely obvious, I wonder why I didn't guess that.. Anyway. What do you all like to do in your spare time?

Kiba: I like to play fetch with Akamaru, drink water from the toilet, and train!

Me: You drink water from the toilet?!

Kiba: Uhh... no...

Me: Okay then.. Shino, what about you?

Shino: I like bugs. I play with bugs. I set mice on fire.

Me: Why do you set mice on fire?

Shino: Because they eat bugs.

Me: Wow, I think you need a hobby.

Shino: I do have a hobby!

Me: Really? Does it involve insects?

Shino: No...

Me: Really?! Wow, what's your hobby?

Shino: I train spiders for the Olympics.

Me: You said it wasn't about bugs!

Shino: I said it wasn't about insects. Spiders are arachnids!

Me: Wow, Mr. Technicality. Anyway what about you Hina-chan?

Hinata: Umm... well I like to stalk Na-

Me: Yeah?

Hinata: Nevermind!

Me: Were you going to say stalk Naruto?

Hinata: No...

Me: Wow, do you have any hobbies? And by hobbies, I mean normal hobbies that don't involve drinking toilet water and training spiders..

Hinata: Uh.. I like to garden.

Me: Okay. I asked this question last time, but since Hinata wasn't there yet, I'm going to ask this again, K?

All: Yeah..?

Me: Okay, so if you could bring any Naruto character back from the dead, who would you choose?

Shino: That bug you just squished.

Me: I'm sorry!

Shino: You will die.

Me: Please don't hurt me, it was an accident!

Shino: Give me five dollars.

Me: F-fine.. -gives Shino five dollars-

Shino: Okay, I'll spare you.

Me: Oooookayyyyy. Hinata?

Hinata: The third h-hokage.

Me: Oh yes, he was a great person. Kiba?

Kiba: Hayate!!

Me: Wow, reallly? Why him?

Kiba: Because he gave Akamaru and me a doggy treat once.

Me: Wow, okay.. Now do any of you have a character that you just hate?

All: SAKURA.

Me: As much as I agree with you, try choosing someone other than Sakura.

Hinata: I don't hate.. a-anyone..else..

Me: Okay, Shino?

Shino: Chouji, he stepped on a bug once. What a terrible death..

Me: Yes it would be a terrible death..Kiba?

Kiba: Gai-sensei

Me: Why do you hate Gai?

Kiba: too much green spandex...I had nightmares.. Akamaru and me..running through a green spandex forest... oh the agony.

Me: You call that agony? You don't even know agony.

Kiba: Oh yeah? What is agony?

Me: Shino, Hinata, you can leave for a moment.

-They leave-

Me: You ready?

Kiba: Yes. Akamaru, ready? -bark- Yeah!

Me: Okay, remember, you asked for it. -puts on special earmuffs then turns on a tv with close up shots of Orochimaru and a beat playing-

Kiba: What is that obnoxious beat?

Me: Keep listening..

-Suddenly, "I'm too Sexy" Starts playing and Orochimaru's dancing.

Orochimaru: I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so I wear this robe, With this stupid purple boooow! I'm too sexy for my shirt, and I'm so pretty, see me turn on the catwalk, I'm too se-

Kiba: OKAY YOU WIN! TURN IT OFF!

-I turn it off-

Me: Muahahaha!

Kiba: You bastard!

Me: Hinata, Shino! You can come back now!

-Kiba has fallen into the fetal position-

Me: Kiba, are you okay?

Kiba: S-sakura and Oro... -points behind my head and I turn around-

Me: OH FOR THE LOVE OF--!

What I see behind me is Sakura and Orochimaru dancing and humming to "Too Sexy"

Me: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! -throws a fire hydrant at them-

Shino: Why do you have a fire hydrant in your pocket?

Me: Why shouldn't I have a fire hydrant in my pocket?

Shino: Did you take your medicine this morning?

Me: Did you take your shut the hell up this morning? Oh wait, that's from Naruto Abridged, I can't say that.

Hinata: Why?

Me: I just feel guilty, I took some of their jokes last time.

Hinata: Too late.

Me: Oh well. Do you think this interview sucks compared to the last one?

Hinata: N-no.

Me: You're lying.

Hinata: I-I know..

Me: Would it help if I did this? YOU CAN COME OUT NOW NARUTO!

Naruto: Finally, I've been listening to Orochimaru and Sakura singing back there!

Me: It's gotten worse. I'll be right back -random punching noises-

Naruto: It's been a while, do you think...

Me: I'm back! Sorry about that.

Kiba: You said random generic insult..

Me: and your point?

Kiba: That's from Naruto Abridged, too.

Me: Oh... Just pretend you didn't hear that. So Naruto..

Naruto: Yeah?!

Me: Are you and Hinata going out?

Naruto: Well...

Me: C'mon!

Naruto: No..

Me: WHY NOT!?

Naruto: W-well..I haven't asked her yet.. But I guess I have to now..I was waiting to take her for ramen!

Me: Sorry!

Naruto: Hinata, will you go out with me?

Hinata: Y-y-yes Naruto. -turns tomato red-

-That's the last of that, I swear, I'm not good at couple writings-

Me: Anyway! What's your favorite food?

Shino: How is that relevant?

Me: I'm running out of questions, just shut up.

Shino: ...

Me: Good. Okay answer the question.

Kiba: I like dog bones, but I also like cornbread.

Hinata: T-tomatoes.

Naruto: RAMEN!!

...

Me: Shino you can answer the question now.

Shino: No, I don't think I want to..

Me: Fine be that way.

Well, because I'm running out of ideas for questions to ask and random things to happen, I'm going to end this now. Please review. I'll love you forever. Also, please don't flame. : Thank you everyone who favorited me on the last one, sorry if this one was more disappointing. 


	3. ShikaInoCho!

Interviews with Team 9!  
--It seems like I'm going in order ; completely on accident I'm afraid-  
Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Naruto Abridged or Anything I happen to mention in here!!

Me: HELLO! And welcome to Interviews with the Naruto Cast! Team 9 version!

Ino: Hi!

Chouji: Hi -munch munch-

Shikamaru: Hi..this is so troublesome

Me: Hang in there Shika!

Shikamaru: Mkay..but what's in it for me?

Me: I've got a limited edition Naruto Abridged Series Chess board!!

Shikamaru: I don't know..

Me: The pawns are Naruto; you're the knight, oh, and Sasuke's the queen and the Log's the King! Can you believe it?

-Naruto and Sasuke come on-

Naruto: I CAN!! BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: Why do you all torture me like this?! So..many..logs...

Me: WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE!? YOU HAD YOUR TURN!!

Ino: Let Sasuke stay!

Sasuke: Oh no! The logs are here! Bye Ino, Shika...You with the swirls on your face... -runs off-

Naruto: Whatever, I have to go calm down Sasuke -leaves-

Shikamaru: At least they didn't bring that troublesome girl with the pink hair..

Ino: Yeah!

Sakura: HEY GUYS!! Ya miss me?!

Shikamaru: Of course...she just had to show up.

Chouji: -ducks behind the couch with his bag of chips unnoticed-

Ino: GET OUT OF HERE, WHAT ABOUT OUR INTERVIEW??

Sakura: THE FANS LIKE ME BEST!! :P

Random Audience Member: YOU SUCK!

Sakura: -leaves-

Ino: where's Chouji?

Shikamaru: Hm. Behind the couch.

Me: what is he doing?

Shikamaru: He's eating a steak..

Me: CHOUJI! YOU NEED TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS NOW THERE HAVE BEEN TOO MANY INTERRUPTIONS!

Chouji: Fine...

Ino: So get on with the questions!!

Me: Fine. Is there a special someone in your lives? ;)

Ino: Sasuke...

Me: Wow. that's "surprising.." you Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Maybe..maybe not.. that's the only answer you get.

Me: Fine! You Chouji?

Chouji: That girl at IchiRaku..she serves Ramen all day :DD

Me: Wow.. you people are interesting...

Chouji: THnk!

Me: Did I say that was a good thing?

Ino: You know you like me and Shika :

Me: I like you all..it's just you people are strange sometimes.

Ino: Even Sakura?

Me: I like you all...except Sakura...and Kabuto...and Orochimaru...

Shikamaru: So..who's your favorite?

Me: You don't wanna know.

Ino: C'mon..pleaseeeeeee...

Me: NO.

Ino/Chouji/Shikamaru: -turns on Naruto saying "BELIEVE IT. BELIEVE IT. BELIEVE IT. BELIEVE IT." for twenty minutes.-

Me: SASUKE! OKAY?! SASUKE'S MY FAVORITE NOW MAKE IT STOP!

Chouji: You're mean!

Me: You're the one that made me listen to THAT!

Chouji: True.

Me: Can I ask another question, or are you guys gonna saturate this in stupid?

Chouji: Go ahead.

Ino: Sure.

Shikamaru: zzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzz...

Me: Wake up! -throws a pillow at his face-

Shikamaru: -wakes up-

Me: Shikamaru, you have to answer the next question.

Shikamaru: Fine..

Me: If you had to date anyone from Naruto, who would it be?

Shikamaru: Hinata.

Me: WHAT?!

Shikamaru: She's quiet.. she wouldn't be too troublesome.

Me: Wow... I wasn't expecting that. ShikaxHina?? :o

Shikamaru: I didn't say I liked her.. I'm just saying she's better than the other troublesome girls in this town..

Ino: -gets a smirk on her face then passes out-

Chouji: -goes over to help Ino-

Shikamaru: CHOUJI YOU FATTY!

Chouji: I'm not fat, I'M BIG BONEDEDED!

Shikamaru: NO UR JUST FAT!

Chouji: -punches Shikamaru and suddenly Ino stands up-

Ino: Heh, Mind Transfer Jutsu.

Me: Nice! -watches with popcorn-

TEN MINUTES LATER.

Me: Okay stop! It was Ino. Now can we continue this??

A/N: Ino is standing behind the couch she was leaning against just moments before looking back at Shikamaru and Chouji.

Ino: Hey! I'm sorry! Wait, I can't move.

Shikamaru: Heheh. -lifts his hands above his head, and Ino does the same-

Ino: what are you doing?!

Shikamaru: -walks back a few steps quickly and leans back. mid lean he takes off the jutsu and does a cool ninja flip thing-

Ino: -walks back a few steps quickly and leans back..against her will..flipping over the couch.-

Me: Wow, they're going to kill each other! Sorry it's hard to get these kids to concentrate! Well, there weren't many questions, more like random outburts. See ya next time!

--

Yeah, Idk if I'll make another one. Like I said before, it depends on reviews!! It's hard to come up with questions for these. I'm taking suggestions? : Tell me how I screwed up nicely? thank you :D 


	4. SAND SIBS

Okay, so I was bored. So I wrote this one with NO REVIEWS. But like, the last chapter was up for like.. uhh... 2 hours? So I didn't give anyone any time to review. This will not happen that often, so don't think you shouldn't review! -shakes fist in the air-

EDIT: I got reviews! Yay. You people are so nice to me. I got one of the ideas for this chatroom from. DRUMROLL! BlackTattoo. So if you like it, send some love :

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else that I happen to mention. I am also not on crack..although it may seem like it.

Me: Hello and welcome to-

Lee: NARUTO INTERVIEWS! Yeah!!

Me: Yup! Let me introduce you to Rock Lee!

Lee: Hi YOUTHFUL audience!

Me: Neji Hyuuga!

Neji: Hi..

Me: ..and Tenten...er...do you have a last name?

Tenten: Hi! And uh...no...they didn't give me one.

Me: Wow, that's..different.

Tenten: Yeah I know.

Me: So, Rock Lee, why do you like Sakura?

Rock Lee: Well I...Well she...Well... I don't know, blame the writers!

Me: That explains so much. I knew you didn't like her.

Neji: A short boy is approaching quickly.

Me: Are you using your Byakugan?

Neji: Yeah..he's almost here.

Sakura: HEY WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SAKURA BASHING ON HERE?!

Me: Didn't you say short boy?

Neji: Yes.

Me: -laughs hysterically then falls over and passes out-

Tenten: Wow, this sucks. Has this ever happened before?

Sakura: No.

Tenten: Who asked you?

Sakura: You!

Tenten: Haha, NO I asked Neji and Lee.

Sakura: ...

Me: I'm awake.

Audience: Yay!

Rock Lee: Naruto found Clucky!

Audience: Yay!

Sakura: I'm gonna do something.

-crickets-

Random Audience Member: YOU SUCK!

Me: WILL YOU STOP TAKING THINGS FROM NARUTO ABRIDGED!? Heh, but that WAS funny.

Rock Lee: Go away.

Sakura: BUT I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!!

Lee: Blame the writers -shrugs-

-Sakura leaves-

Me: Finally! Anyway..Tenten, do you have a thing for Lee or Neji?

Tenten: -blushes- Well...-sees Neji and Lee right there- uh...no! Next question please.

Me: Uhh...wow okay. Lee, why do you wear a green jumpsuit?

Lee: Because the chicks dig it! Hell yeah!!

Neji: No they don't.

Lee: YES THEY...I know...

Me: So then why do you wear it?

Lee: IT'S YOUTHFUL!

Me: Wow. Is there anything that isn't youthful to you?

Lee: Orochimaru.

Me: True..Oh so true. Neji, do you use the same hair care products as Tenten?

Neji: Uhh...Yes...but I only use the same conditioner!

Tenten: Didn't you tell me yesterday that you use the same shampoo as me too?

Lee: And just last week didn't you tell us that you use the same mouusse?(??)

Neji: AHH. Fine...You win.

Me: Hehe. Niceeeeeee. Well, I'm out of ideas...so see you next time on Inter--

Lee: WAIT! THAT WASN'T YOUTHFUL AT ALL!

Neji: Yeah, this interview sucked.

Tenten: We want a non-suckish interview!

Lee: WE'RE GOING TO ASK YOU YOUTHFUL QUESTIONS!!

Me: Uhh...okay??

Lee: Uhhh...Youthful Tenten, you go first!

Tenten: Hm. Uhh..Who's your favorite male Naruto character?

Me: I answered this already! Ahh!!

Tenten: Answer again.

Me: But Lee and Neji are here!!

Tenten: So?

Me: Sasuke...

Neji: BUT IM HOTTER THAN SASUKE!

Lee: AND IM MORE YOUTHFUL THAN SASUKE!

Me: You asked for it!

Tenten: Yeah, don't complain.

Lee: Who's your favorite FEMALE character?

Me: Do I have to answer this?

Neji: YES!

Me: Ugh. Well, Temari and Hinata. But Tenten, you are really cool!

Tenten: It's okay.

Lee: Hey what about us? When you answered Tenten's question you just said "You asked for it!"

Me: Okay okay, Lee and Neji, you guys are really cool too. K?

Neji: Yup. Okay, so who would you pair me with?

Me: Tenten. Next.

Lee: Hey, then what about me?

Me: Uhh. Well, there aren't that many female Naruto characters so...

Lee: You don't have me paired with anyone do you?

Me: No...but like I said before you are cool :)

Lee: Fine..

Me: At least I didn't pair you with Sakura!!

Lee: Ahh, tousche.

Iruka randomly shows up.

Iruka: Ahh quit stealing my phrase DAMMIT!

Me: Yeah what he said. AND STOP STEALING STUFF FROM NARUTO ABRIDGED!! Iruka, sorry but this is a closed interview. Come back again, enjoy your meal.

Iruka: what meal?

Me: Just go!

Iruka: Aww. -leaves-

Tenten: What's your favorite pairing?

Me: Hm. Let me just give you a list of my favorites.. Since I have alot. There's Sasuhina...

Neji: -glares-

Me: Why are you glaring at me?

Neji: THAT'S MY COUSIN!

Me: And your point? She's a big girl. And besides, Sasuke's not that evil. ANYWAY... Shikatema, NejiTen, NaruIno..(somewhat), I'm a minor fan of SasuIno. I don't like yaoi either..But that's just my opinion. -shrugs-

Neji: Wow, that was kind of weird. NaruIno?

Me: IT COULD HAPPEN!! -shakes fist in the air-

Neji: In your dreams..

Me: Well your mom!

Neji: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Lee: Neji, stop this, it's not YOUTHFUL!

Neji: Whatever.

Lee: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF GAI SENSEI?

Me: He's a freak..

Lee: -starts to cry-

Me: Uhh, but he's got guts!

Lee: :)

Me: Yeah...

Tenten: What do you think of SakuOro?

Me: Oh...my...God...THAT'S PERFECT. muahahahahahhahaahhahahahahahahaha. -pulls down projector screen and draws Sakura and Orochimaru kissing- YEE!!

Tenten: Oh God, I think I made her crazy.

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAH CRACK PAIRING!! YET THEY'RE PERFECT FOR EACH FREAKIN OTHER!

Lee: Someone just shoot her!

Me: Heh, DONT! Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh.

Neji: Uhh, we have to bring her to an insane asylum now. There's sort of a contest thing, so check the bottom thingy.

Lee: Stay tuned for the last episode of Interviews with the Naruto Characters.

Tenten: See you next time!! (hopefully)

--

Okay, so I'm kind of doing a contest. I'm writing one more Interview chapter. But I don't know who to put in it. This is where you guys come in! When you review, please put in the names of three Naruto characters you would like to see in the next one. You can put more than three, and it just depends on how many reviews I get.

So then, I'll tally up the votes. I may have more than three in the next one. But, then again I might not. SO yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!. Until next time. :) 


	5. Lee, 1010, Neji

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

About the interviews with team 8. I'm sorry, I do NOT hate Hinata. On teh contrary she's one of my favorites, but the comment about stalk naruto...well, IDK, it just kinda showed up.

ENJOY.

Me: HELLO! And welcome to interviews with the Sand Sibs!

Kankuro: Don't call us that.

Me: Why the hell not?

Kankuro: Because it's annoying.

Temari: Eh, I think it's kind of cute.

Me: Gaara, what do you think of the name?

Gaara: DIE!

Me: WAIT! I thought you were nice now.

Gaara: I am, but it's funny to see people's reactions when I do that. :)

Me: I'll remember that...

Gaara: Go ahead.

Me: I WILL! -pouts-

Temari: Uhh..earth to Ashley?

Me: Ohh. Haha, Hi! :

Kankuro: Aren't we getting interviewed?

Me: Oh yeah.. Uh...well, to be honest.. I don't know what to ask you, because nobody gave me any suggestions.. .

Gaara: Well, this sucks...

Me: NO IT DOESN--I know...

Gaara: Heh.

Me: OKAY! While I go ask the producers what questions to ask you, you guys can sit here and listen to some music. Heh, revenge Gaara.

Gaara: What?!

Me: Nothing. -turns on music and runs off-

Kankuro: What the hell is this song?

Temari: It's terrible...

Kankuro: It's...it's...

Gaara: GIMME MORE. Oh God, turn it off!!

Kankuro: IM TRYING!

Temari: -takes out fan and waves it-

Gaara: YOU KILLED EVERYONE IN THE AUDIENCE!

Kankuro: You're just like Gaara.

Gaara: I'm so proud of you, Sissy!

Temari: Oh God, Ashley!! GET OUT HERE!

Me: Heh. Revenge : -turns off music-

Kankuro: Why did you torture me and Temari?

Me: Sorry, but he'd get suspicious..

Temari: Whatever.

Me: Okay, so I got a few questions. So, living so far away from Konoha, how to you correspond with all of your friends?

Kankuro: I have no friends in Konoha.

Me: Surprising..

Kankuro: Shut up.

Me: No.

Kankuro: Fine...

Me: Gaara, what about you?

Gaara: My only friends in Konoha are Naruto and Lee. And I just see them when I see them.

Me: Wow. Okay.. So Tema--

Naruto and Lee rush in.

Lee: YOU'RE SO YOUTHFUL GAARA!! YEEEEEE!!

Naruto: Thanks for calling me a friend Gaara! BELIEVE I--

Gaara: We're not friends anymore.

Naruto: Believe it?

Gaara: Yes, believe it.

Me: Naruto, get out of here. You've come in during everyone else's interview!! NOW LEAVE.

Naruto: Fine..-leaves-

Me: YOU TOO LEE!

Lee: HEY ARE YOU A PONY?

Me: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Lee: I had a little too much rum...

Me: Rum? Why were you drinking rum..

Lee: Wellllllllllllll...

--Flashback--

Gai: For this mission, you will be accompanying a Captain to Tortuga. He's got alot of woman there who've got a problem with him.

Lee: Yes Gai Sensei!

Captain Jack Sparrow: Well, hello there Lee. Would you like some rum?

Lee: Sure!

--End Flashback--

Lee: AND THAT'S HOW IT ALL HAPPENED! -hiccup-

Me: YOU MET JACK SPARROW! IS HE HERE?

Lee: Yup -hic-

Me: Okay, keep him outside because I want to meet him!

Lee: Okay!! -hic-

Me: Mkay he's gone. He's cool and all, but..not when he's drunk.

Gaara: Yeah..

Me: Oh yeah sorry I forgot about you dorks!

Kankuro: ...

Me: Uh, so Gaara, do you really have a teddy bear?

Gaara: No.

Me: Do you have a panda costume?

Gaara: N--

Temari: YES!

Gaara: Temari, I will kill you.

Temari: I have pictures, wanna see?

Me: YES! :

Temari: Here they are. -shows me the pics-

Me: Heh, nice. -stuffs them in my pockets-

Kankuro: This interview sucks.

Me: Your mom sucks! Uh..no offense Temari..Gaara.

Temari: None taken.

Gaara: Mommy?

Temari: Oh God...

Gaara: MOMMY!!

Me: Uhh... mommy's gone to a better place..

Gaara: DISNEYWORLD? I WANNA GO TO DISNEYWORLD!

Me: What the eff happened to Gaara?

Temari: He gets that way sometimes.. it'll pass.

-45 Minutes later-

Gaara: Mommy!! WHY DIDNT YOU BRING ME TO DISNEYWORLD?! :'(

Me: STFU! -throws a rock at his head-

Gaara: Okay, sorry..I'm done.

Me: Good. Uhh..so... is there any advice you would want to give to Konoha?

Kankuro: Hm.. Don't leave your puppets outside..because they will break.

Me: Wow...

Gaara: Never ever throw things at your sand, because it will strangle you.

Me: Temari.

Temari: Don't do crack!! You'll end up like Gaara and Kankuro!!

Me: Oh so true. Temari, you rock. You get candy.

Temari: Uh..thanks?

Me: Yeah your welcome :D well, this is all the time we have for today.I gotta meet Jack Sparrow :) See you next time (maybe) on Naruto Interviews :

--

Wow, IDK about this anymore. I barely got any reviews on the last one. I am also running out of ideas. So SUGGEST and REVIEW. : Please. 


	6. Interviews with Surprise Guests!

Disclaimer: I own myself and that is all. Not anyone who may arrive in this interview. Much thanks to Kamatari Toyama-san for the great idea for this one.

Me: Hello! And welcome to Naruto Interviews! Today we have.

.

.

...

Me: suspensful isn't it?

Random Audience member: GET ON WITH IT! -throws a boot at my head-

Me: No.

-Awkward silence-

Same random audience member: Pleaseee??

Me: Okay! The legendary Sannin! Introducing, Tsunade!

Tsunade: Hello. Wanna play poker?

Jiraiya: Strip poker?! -google eyes-

Me: And uh...Jiraiya... -slaps own forehead- oh yeah, and Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: Is Sasuke here?

Me: No..thank God...

Orochimaru: I thought you were a Sasuke fan?

Me: Oh I am, I just don't like you. No offense, Snakey.

Orochimaru: Uhh...well, offense taken... -pouts-

Me: Wow.. you're a baby.

Orochimaru: Well you're a...uhh...SASUHINA FAN!

Me: And your point?

Orochimaru: YOU SHOULD SUPPORT SASUORO!

Me: Excuse me for a second -finds a trash can and throws up in it- Sorry..I'm back.

Tsunade: Why are we even here?

Me: To be interviewed..

Tsunade: But you're not interviewing us..

Me: Well, I got stuck with you losers... and I don't know what to ask you.

Tsunade: Wow, your interviews suck every time don't they?

Me: No they don't! Hey, I just remembered..where are those lists with your favorite Naruto characters I asked you to fill out?

Jiraiya/Tsunade/Orochimaru: -hands them in-

Me: -reads then stars laughing-

Jiraiya: What's so funny?

Me: Okay, okay -haha- this is hilarious -laughs near death-

Tsunade: What?!

Me: Orochimaru, why do you like Sakura?

Tsunade: You..like..Sakura? -falls over laughing then passes out-

Jiraiya: Ugh..she's too flat for me..I like 'em like Tsunade...

Me: You perv...

Jiraiya: Tell me something I don't know!

Orochimaru: -blushes- Well..I uhh...

Me: She was right after Sasuke!

-Kabuto rushes on-

Kabuto: Why in the hell am I after Sakura? -slaps Orochimaru-

Me: Do you hear something?

Kabuto: Hello?? Amanda??

Me: Jiraiya? Do you hear it?

Jiraiya: It's probably Kabuto.

Me: Why do you say that?

Jiraiya: Whenever he talks there's like a small buzzing noise..

Me: Oh yeah! Nobody listens to Kabuto!!

Kabuto: -starts crying and runs off-

Orochimaru: -is stunned- You knew he was there..didn't you?

Me: Yeah.. I just wanted to get rid of him. Hey thanks, Jiraiya for playing along!

Jiraiya: No problem.. I wanted him to go away...after nearly killing Tsunade that one time...oh yeah and the blonde kid with the sexy pose!

Me: His name's Naruto...and it's Sexy-no-Jutsu...

Jiraiya: Yeah yeah, whatever.

Tsunade: -wakes up- What'd I miss?

Me: Oh just Kabuto and random idiocy.

Tsunade: Who's Kabuto?

Orochimaru: He's my minion..the one that almost killed you and the Nine-tails that one time...C'mon don't you remember him!?

Tsunade: You mean that nerd with the cards?

Orochimaru: -is embarrassed- Yes..

Tsunade: Haha, what a freak.

Me: Yeah, let's get some questions out there now. This is just bathed in stupid.

Tsunade: You're the one that's writing it.

Me: Ah tousch--

Iruka: -rushes on- NO!

Me: But I--

Iruka: No!

Me: Tousche..

Iruka: I thought you said no more Naruto Abridged Jokes!

Me: I lied.. I like live for Naruto Abridged. By the way, there's a new one! Woo hoo!

Iruka: Really?! -rushes to go see it-

Me: Yeah..still bathed in stupid. Okay let's see.

Jiraiya: Orochimaru still hasn't answered your question.

Me: Oh yeah! Orochimaru, why do you like Sakura?!

Orochimaru: She's pretty...

Me: -laughs and falls on the floor near passing out- Care to elaborate?

Orochimaru: I love cotton candy hair..and mold colored eyes..and billboard sized foreheads..and flatness..

Me: You're insane. Just another reason to hate Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: You're mean..

Me: Whoever said I wasn't mean?

Orochimaru: Ah, tousch--

Me: -throws a boot at Oro's head-

Orochimaru: Why'd you do that?

Me: Because that's my joke...err Iruka's, now go take a time out!

Orochimaru: Wha--?

Me: TIME OUT! NOW!

Orochimaru: -goes and sits in the corner of the room-

Me: Don't forget your dunce cap -throws it at him-

Orochimaru: -reluctantly puts it on-

Me: And don't worry audience, we will be selling photos afterwards for 50 bucks.

Tsunade: This interview is lacking questions.

Me: You're right.. hmm... so have any of you seen Sweeney Todd?

-Sweeney Todd and Judge Turpin run on-

Me: Wow..this is completely random.

Sweeney: My arm is complete again!

Me: Wow...

Jiraiya: Hey Judge T.. I'd gander at your ward any day.

Judge Turpin: DON'T YOU DARE GANDER AT JOHANNA!

Jiraiya: Too late.

Judge Turpin: WORMTAIL! I mean uhh...Beadle, get out here and kick Jiraiya's ass!

Me: Beadle's not here.

Judge Turpin: Dang.. I'm too old and feeble to kill him myself. I give u--

Sweeney: -slits Judge Turpin's throat- Take that Snape..that's for takin' 50 points from Gryffindor. Hell yes.

Me: Wow, Sweeney as much as I love you, this is for Naruto people.

Sweeney: Fine. -walks off-

Me: Wow, that was easy..

Tsunade: Well, that was stupid.

Me: Why do you think that?

Tsunade: I haven't seen it.

Me: -jaw drops- YOU MUST SEE IT!

Jiraiya: Yeah, with me baby..you can hold my hand during the scary parts..

Orochimaru: I saw it!

Me: -looks all the way in the corner- Ugh, Orochimaru, you can come back I guess.

Orochimaru: Yay! Well, my favorite was Pirelli.

Me: Wow..why?

Orochimaru: He was creepy...and I like creepy characters.

Me: Surprising..

Orochimaru: You suck.

Random Audience Member: NO YOU SUCK! -throws tomato-

Me: Hehe, moo.

Jiraiya/Tsunade/Orochimaru: -stares at Ashley-

Me: Uhh.. sorry I meant to say nice but...

-Kakashi rushes on-

Me: Are you -censored- serious?!

Kakashi: Stop stealing jokes from Naruto Abridged or Ima to shank you...foo'.

Me: Wow, you're just a bucket of sunshine today aren't you?

Kakashi: Let me stay..

Me: Why would I do that?

Kakashi: I brought someone with me.

Sasuke: -comes on- Hi..

Me: Okay, you can stay!

Orochimaru: -drools-

Me: Oh..my...gosh...

Sasuke: Orochimaru, I love you..and as soon as this interview is over, let's go back to your place..I'll ditch Konoha for you, baby.

Orochimaru: Okay! Interview's over..come back next time on Nar--

Me: YOU CAN'T END IT FREAK. And Sasuke... are you drunk?

Sasuke: No.. -punches Orochimaru out- I didn't want him staring at me.

Me: Good idea. So yeah, there's only been two questions. Too many interruptions -glares at Kakashi-

Kakashi: Well you stole my joke.

Me: This is true. So yeah, if you had to date anyone dead or alive who would it be?

Jiraiya: Tsunade!

Me: Wow...

Tsunade: Freak.. Hm..that's hard..maybe...my dead fiancee..?

Me: Wow, and what's his name?

Tsunade: I don't remember..-shrugs- Oh well.

Me: ...You scare me sometimes.

Jiraiya: You scare me too baby.. Oh so scared!

Me: Shut up Icha Icha. Okay, Kakashi?

Kakashi: Anko, I guess.

Me: Predictable...and Sasuke?

Sasuke: I said I don't like anybody..but if I had to choose it would be Hinata or Tenten.

Me: Ooh. Neji's gonna kill you.

Sasuke: Let's see him try.

Me: Oh gosh..not now, I'm too lazy to have Neji come on and fight you.

Sasuke: Wow, okay..you're just like Shikamaru.

Me: I take that as a compliment!

Sasuke: Well, you shouldn't!

Me: Well, I do! You know what, you and Kakashi have to leave now.

Kakashi: Aww. -drags Sasuke off-

Me: Wow...this is retarded. Let's see, what can I do to waste more time?

Tsuande: Why are you trying to waste time? This is already longer than probably all of your other Interviews.

Me: Yeah but the producers want this one to be the longest..you know since it's the last one..unless I get like a bazillion reviews or something...

Orochimaru: -wakes up- Where's Sasuke?

Me: He left.

Orochimaru: Why?!

Me: Because he hates you.

Orochimaru: Why'd he come then?

Me: To punch you.

Orochimaru: He'll never come to my secret lair now... -sigh-

Me: And the idiocy continues...

Jiraiya: Tsunade, you wanna go see a movie after this? And not watch the movie?

Me: You perv..

Tsunade: Not to save my brother's life..

Jiraiya: Wow..Getting rejected hurts.

Me: And you should know.

Orochimaru: Hehe..nice..

Me: You shouldn't laugh snakey, Sasuke didn't want you either.

Orochimaru: Okay okay you win.

Me: Let's end this with one big question..because I'm tired and have other stuff to do..like sleep!

All: Okay.

Me: Are you going to miss these Interviews? Because this is almost definately the last one!

Tsunade: Aw..yes I'm going to miss them!

Jiraiya: Yeah! Me too.

Orochimaru: I'm not going to miss them. All they do are make fun of me and Sakura.

Me: Yeah but..nobody cares about your opinion.

Orochimaru: You're mean.

Me: Yeah, well you're ugly.

Orochimaru: -goes to punch Amanda-

Me: -takes out remote and pauses then kicks Orochimaru where the sun don't shine..then presses play-

Orochimaru: -falls over in pain-

Me: Yeah, well, see you next time on..wait nevermind. Uhh.. See you in my other fanfics...maybe... Read Sasuke's Little Flower! COUGH COUGH. Oh and review please. I still like them even though it's all over. Good night! Drive safely!

--

Sorry if you're an Orochimaru fan. He's so easy to make fun of..and I really really don't like him. So my apologies. Don't hate me because of it...please? -gets tomatoes thrown at her- Yummy! Gotta go eat these now. Review please!! Oh yeah and Read Sasuke's Little Flower. :) 


End file.
